The present invention relates to golf balls, and more particularly to golf balls having thick covers.
Spin rate is an important golf ball characteristic for both the skilled and unskilled golfer. High spin rates allow for the more skilled golfer, such as PGA professionals and low handicap players, to maximize control of the golf ball. This is particularly beneficial to the more skilled golfer when hitting an approach shot to a green. The ability to intentionally produce "back spin", thereby stopping the ball quickly on the green, and/or "side spin" to draw or fade the ball, substantially improves the golfer's control over the ball. Thus, the more skilled golfer generally prefers a golf ball exhibiting high spin rate properties.
However, a high spin golf ball is not desired by all golfers, particularly high handicap players who cannot intentionally control the spin of the ball. In this regard, less skilled golfers, have, among others, two substantial obstacles to improving their game: slicing and hooking. When a club head meets a ball, an unintentional side spin is often imparted which sends the ball off its intended course. The side spin reduces one's control over the ball as well as the distance the ball will travel. As a result, unwanted strokes are added to the game.
Consequently, while the more skilled golfer desires a high spin golf ball, a more efficient ball for the less skilled player is a golf ball that exhibits low spin properties. The low spin ball reduces slicing and hooking and enhances roll distance for the amateur golfer. It would be useful to develop a low spin golf ball with excellent distance for use by high handicap players.